


L'infanzia che merita

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Di viaggi ne ha fatti parecchi, ha visto cose che non basterebbe una sola vita degli umani per scoprirle tutte quante.Di sicuro il luna park fa parte delle cose belle inventate da loro, un luogo felice in cui trascorrere del tempo piacevole in compagnia di un bambino.
Relationships: Silver & Lilia Vanrouge
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	L'infanzia che merita

**Author's Note:**

> [Cow-t 11, Sagra, Missione: Banco dei pesci rossi, 200 parole]

Di viaggi ne ha fatti parecchi, ha visto cose che non basterebbe una sola vita degli umani per scoprirle tutte quante.  
Di sicuro il luna park fa parte delle cose belle inventate da loro, un luogo felice in cui trascorrere del tempo piacevole in compagnia di un bambino.  
Lilia sta permettendo a Silver di vivere l'infanzia che merita: da un lato i suoi addestramenti per diventare in futuro un cavaliere, nei quali si atteggia come maestro più indulgente rispetto al passato, dall'altro gli svaghi che possano giovargli, farlo sorridere e meravigliare.  
Seduti su una panchina del parco divertimenti, padre e figlioletto di dividono la nuvoletta di zucchero filato acquistato da un signore accanto un grande contenitore sopra un carrello.  
Lilia lascia a Silver l'ultimo strato friabile e indica un'attrazione alla loro destra. Dovrebbe rappresentare una casa stregata.  
Il bambino sospira.  
"Dobbiamo proprio entrare in quella... papà?" mormora, un po' intimorito all'idea.  
"Sì, proviamoci. Ricordati, Silver, che non può essere più spaventosa del sottoscritto. Poi se hai paura lo stesso, ti nascondi dietro di me. Prometto di non ridere", gli assicura, inclinando la testa di lato e sorridendo lievemente.  
Prendendolo per la lunga manica, Silver annuisce.


End file.
